Various types of software development applications exist that software developers may use to develop software. An integrated development environment (IDE) is a type of software development application that contains several development tools in one package. An IDE may include tools such as a source code editor, a build automation tool, and a debugger. Examples of IDEs include Eclipse™ developed by Eclipse Foundation of Ottawa, Canada, ActiveState Komodo™ developed by ActiveState of Vancouver, Canada, IntelliJ IDEA developed by JetBrains of the Czech Republic, Oracle JDeveloper™ developed by Oracle Corporation of Redwood City, Calif., NetBeans developed by Oracle Corporation, Codenvy™ developed by Codenvy of San Francisco, Calif., Xcode® developed by Apple Corporation of Cupertino, Calif., and Microsoft® Visual Studio®, developed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.
Many conventional software development applications are capable of providing intelligent assistance to developers writing code. This helps the developers write their code in a faster, more efficient manner. Such intelligent assistance may be provided in various ways. For instance, software development tools may include functionality that presents lists of possible code “completions” referred to as “autocompletion,” lists of valid members of a type, information about parameters required by a method, and further types of assistance. In one example, Microsoft® Visual Studio® includes a tool referred to as IntelliSense® that implements functions such as these.
A development application may enable a developer to develop program code directed to more than one context. For instance, a developer may develop program code to be directed to multiple operating systems (OS), such as Microsoft Windows®, Apple iOS™, and/or Google Android™. In this manner, an application defined by the program code may be enabled to operate on a variety of device platforms.